


Why didn't you wait for me?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Reader gets shot instead of Patch, alternative universe, hurt fic, no comfort at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Reader is Patch's CSI and goes along to help her find Klaus





	Why didn't you wait for me?

Diego got to the dodgy motel in five minutes. He didn’t speed he just took short cuts. All that mattered was getting to you and Eudora before either did something dumb. Eudora stood by the doorway. One down, one to go. Eudora waved and he went to speak. Words cut off by a simply short shot.

 

 

_Y/N._

 

 

Diego didn’t hear what Eudora yelled. He knew she called backup. Tried to make him wait for backup. Wait wasn’t a word he knew. Nor was listening to orders. One of the many reasons he got the boot from the academy. Didn’t matter. His way worked fine. Better even. He worked his way up the stairs, spotting the open door. His gut told him something was off, his mind agreed. When that happened, knives appeared. One in his hand, he peered into the room.

 

 

The knife dropped to the floor.

 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.”

 

 

His knees hit the floor next to the body. His mind racing even though he knew the answer.

 

 

_Please don’t be Y/N._

 

 

He turned the body over. The sight of your blood soaked shirt, eyes barely open. Fingers tracking your heartbeat. Weak but there. He heard a gasp from behind them. Diego didn’t turn, his focus only on you.

 

 

“Y/N’s breathing, just.”

 

 

He heard Eudora’s radio go off. Crackling but clear, help is coming. Flashing lights blasting into the room. He heard Eudora leave, to get the others, get help, get someone.

 

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me? I was on my way.”

 

 

He punched the floor next to you head.

 

 

“Please baby, I need you to stay with me okay.”

 

 

You coughed, blood spluttering from your mouth as though you tried to speak.

 

 

“Don’t talk, just stay here okay.”

 

 

He held onto your hand, a broken smile appeared over you face.

 

 

_“Di-e-go.”_

 

 

“I’m here okay, so is help, we’re going to get you better, Y/N, you just need to stay with me.”

 

 

You nodded but your head turned to the side.

 

 

“No, no, You, YOU!”

 

 

Someone pulled him back. He struggled against them but another set of hands pulled him up. Paramedics now where he was, trying to stabilize you. Diego struggled. He fought and swore against the two people. One, he knew to be Beeman, holding him still. Eudora appearing in front of him. Anger swelled through his body.

 

 

“Why did you let them go on their own?”

 

 

“They said they could handle it.”

 

 

“Does it look like they could? Y/N is dying Patch and that is on you.”

 

 

He didn’t believe the words. Eudora didn’t either. She just nodded to Beeman to let Diego go. A hand stopping him as he went to leave.

 

 

“Look after them, okay, and yourself.”

 

 

Diego nodded and took off running down the stairs to follow the ambulance to the hospital. He needed to know you was going to be okay. He _needed_ you to be okay.

 

 

Hell, he just needed you.


End file.
